Reincarnation of the Maelstrom REBOOT
by Hero King Zeta 1991
Summary: DarknessIncarnate2000 work before detele from his account. Naruto was born before the age of shinobi began and he fell in love kaguya.


**Reincarnation of the Maelstrom** **by ****DarknessIncarnate2000**

**A/N: Hello Again! Okay, this one would not let me sleep till I did it. I'm serious this time, I mean I actually could not sleep. I kept waking up from dreams of this idea, orginally I was going to do it a few weeks ago but then yesterday during my physical therapy session, I had thought about again and what do you know, voila. I ended up becoming obsessed with writing it. But enough of my dreamless ramble. Enjoy!**

**ATTENTION: First off, lemme say that none of this is truly original, I got the idea from Dreaming of the Shattered Dawn's Rebirth of the Otsutsuki, which is unfortunately on hiatus at the moment. But as I was saying, after reading his story, I was inspired to write my own, and I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 1:**

"Naruto-kun, a word please?" a man's voice said. The man stood to be about avarage height, he had dark brown eyes and long black hair which was done up in a weird style with it being folded in half on either side of his head with two bands of some type holding them in place with another band around his head. He wore noble-like clothing with a green magatama necklace around him.

"Yes Tenji-sama." the young man that the now named Tenji had adressed as Naruto answered. Naruto was a young man who looked to be either in 20's, he had a lean but still slightly muscular physique and stood taller than Tenji as he looked to be 6'2. He had blue eyes and long crimson hair that he's keeping in a high ponytail. He's wearing red and black light samurai armor over a black suit. He has a sword on his left waist and another on his back waist, one of the sheathes is solid black while the other is solid red with golden kanji words engraved into them. The black sword has **Hakai(I think it stands for Destruction)** and **Masayoshi(Which is supposed to mean Justice) **on the red sheathe.

Tenji sighed, "Naruto-kun...you're off duty." he said to his friend and bodyguard.

"Oh, thank Kami-sama!" Naruto said as his posture relaxed immediately, "I thought that shift would never end." Naruto said.

Tenji sweatdropped at his friend slightly, "You do know that you only had to work for three hours today, right?" he asked.

"So, it still felt like forever." Naruto said, Tenji's sweatdrop grew longer before he shook his head at his friend's behavior, he should be used to it by now but somehow, he's not.

"Anyway, what did you need Tenji?" Naruto asked as he wanted to get back on topic.

"Oh, yes, I wanted to ask you something." Tenji said to one of his closest friends.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"A few nights ago, there was this light from the sky, that landed somewhere near the forest area where that meteorite hit a few years back, you remember?" he asked, mostly to ensure his friend was still paying attention, once recieving a nod that he was, he continued, "Well, I want you to check out what that light was and report back to me." he said.

"So, just to be clear, you want me, your friend, to go into the woods where a metorite hit and grew into a tree, and look for a mysterious light that appeared around said area to see if there is anything to report and I'm guessing by myself, is that about correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Tenji asked.

"Nope, just checking." Naruto said with a smile as he left his friend who looked at his back with another sweatdrop.

_I don't know how, but I just know this is gonna come back to bite me in the ass._ Tenji thought before he left to do whatever he had planned for the day, not knowing he just set in motions a meeting that will rock the world for generations to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**With Naruto-**_

Naruto hummed as he walked through the forest, he had forgotten to ask Tenji which side of the forest did he last see the light go but he didn't particularly feel like going back and then coming back to look, so he decided to do what he does best, wing it.

"Now, if I was a mysterious light, where would I go?" he asked himself, not knowing he wasn't alone.

"You would probably go into hiding." a voice said behind Naruto, making him scream and jump away as he unsheathed his swords with reverse grips as he turned around to see who had spoken but as soon as he did, he gasped.

He couldn't help it as he stared at what he presumed to be beauty incarnate, at least in his opinion. It was a pale skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. She possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Beautiful..." he whispered aloud, unknowingly. His eyes widened when he realized he spoke out loud, but it didn't seem as if the woman had heard him, at least he thought.

"Beautiful?" the woman said in a detached voice.

"I-I'm sorry! I just spoke without really thinking and I'm kind prone to doing that when I'm really nervous. Not that you're making me nervous or anything, it's just that you kind just popped out of nowhere and spooked me. Not that I was scared or anything, you just surpised me is all." Naruto rambled before he stopped and took a deep breath to calm down, "I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself as he put his hand out to shake, "And you are?" he asked.

The woman stared at Naruto for a few minutes without responding, "I am Kaguya, Kaguya Otsutsuki." the woman introduced herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A Few Months Later-**_

It's been a few months since Naruto had met Kaguya, and he could honestly say that he thinks he loves her. He didn't know what it was about her, to be honest, she was sorta spooky but that's one of the things he loved about her. Her cold demeanor, her detachness, even her desire to apparently scare the living hell out of him. All of it, no matter what it is, he loved it all about her.

After their first meeting, he had managed to convince her to come back to the village with him where she met Tenji, who had allowed her to stay in the castle with them. She agreed, though she seemed sorta reluctant at first. After weeks of talking to her, Naruto had managed to get her to talk. She had told him that she was from the stars, which he thought was cool and sort of strange. She desired peace, the same as Naruto, and would go to any lengths to achieve it, just like him as well.

They had many things in common, which apparently shocked her since she had always thought humans to be flawed creatures, which Naruto had told her while true, there are a few who are the exceptions. Naruto had even managed to get her to smile once, it was small and barely noticeable but it was one regardless. He had made it his mission to somehow get another from her, but it was slow going.

Naruto had even managed to get Tenji to give her one his servants, Aino, to help her adjust to Earth since he had to work most of the time, which Tenji did so.

Another thing that had happened over the last few months, something that brought a bad taste to his mouth is the dispute between the Land of Ancestor's and the neighboring country, Land of That. They had came in about two months ago and brought some type of fake document, that said they owed the Land of Ancestor's lake. It didn't take a genius to know the document was fake and to know that it was just one their tactics to take whatever they wanted.

Naruto hated people like that and he had to leave the room to ensure he didn't end up adding their bodies to the long list of his victims, that he had gained over the last few years. Normally, he was a peaceful person, but if someone managed to piss him off, he didn't hesitate to strike them down. He lived by a strict code that if someone was brave enough to anger a man with a sword, then they deserve to die by his hand. Not really all that poetical or anything but if it got the point across then that's all that matters, at least to him.

The number of times Naruto had come close to cutting up people from the Land of That in the last few months was staggering and almost unbelievable but then again, Naruto was always quick to be ready to cut someone down. Peaceful man, he may be, but he was also only human.

Which was even harder to now because Tenji foolishly, at least to Naruto and his troops, had decreed that if anyone from the Land of Ancestor's were to attack anyone from the Land of That, they were to be immediately denounced as a traitor and sentenced to death.

Naruto had been the first to be outraged with the decree but he was unnable to do anything about it. And no matter what he says to Tenji, he's still unnable to change his mind. But Tenji could believe that was the end of it if he wants, Naruto knew the semi-peace surrounding Land of Ancestor's was on the verge of collapsing and he knew it was going to be soon.

He just didn't know how soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**With Naruto-**_

"Yahh!" Naruto cried out as he stood in the forest sweating heavily as he went through his sword kata's with most of his armor off nearby, leaving him only in black pants and black sandals.

"Damn him...Doesn't he know that he's putting the Land of Ancestor's in danger with his pacifistic views?!" Naruto growled to himself as he took another swipe at the tree that's already littered with all kinds of cuts from his blades.

He was so into his session, that he almost didn't hear the drawing of a bowstring. His eyes widened before he quickly rolled forward and just in the nick of time as the area he was in, had 5 arrows shot at it.

Naruto instantly stood back to his feet and looked around before he spoke in a commanding voice, "Show yourself cowards!" he spoke as he looked around for where they would come out.

He heard a malevolent laugh before someone responded, "As you wish." he heard before he saw over 15 warriors emerge from the woods, effectively surrounding him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked around before he let out a growl as he recognized these men. They were warriors from the Land of That. He growled even more once he was able to recognize the apparent leader, Genbu. He knew he was one of the main people trying to push for a war against the Land of Ancestor's.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto demanded as he glared straight at Genbu, who continued to smirk at him arrogantly.

"Oh come on, Naruto-san, you're not a naive guy, I'd think it was quite obvious what's going on?" Genbu taunted with a smirk, drawing a few laughs from his men.

"Is your country really that pathetic enough to attack us? Over a damn lake?!" Naruto sneered.

Genbu laughed, getting his men to join him before he was finally able to calm down, as he wiped a tear out of his eye before speaking again, "Oh, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time, I must thank you for that Naruto-san. As for the insult to my country, we're willing to fight for whatever we want, it's quite obvious that your country isn't, so tell me which of our land is truly the pathetic ones?" he mocked.

Naruto grit his teeth but decided not to respond since even he knew he was telling the truth.

Genbu continued, "And as for this being over a lake? I think you should know the answer to that, this was never about the lake, this is to show which of our lands is the best and considering that no other land has survived a conflict with us, I think it should tell you who is going to win." Genbu finished.

Naruto's grip on his blades tightened till his knuckles were white, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I allow any of your land to attack mine." Naruto said as he got into his stance.

Genbu raised a finger and began to shake it negatively, "Uh uh uh uh, Naruto-san, remember what your fool of a Emperor said about any of you attacking us, and especially lets not forget your oath as a Samurai to uphold whatever order your Lord demands, regardless of whatever it is." Genbu taunted again, and chuckled when he saw the outrage in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto grit his teeth so hard, he was nearly red in the face with his anger. His grips on his blades, if it were possible, seemed to tightened even further as he seemed to be at war with himself as to what to do. He had never felt so angry yet so conflicted in his life. It took what seemed like hours before he finally came to a descision.

He raised his head as he glared at Genbu with an intensity that actually forced him to take a step back, before Naruto raised his blades, making the men around him tense in preparation before to the shock of everyone there, he stabbed his blades into the ground.

"I won't fight you." Naruto growled the words out.

Genbu chuckled slightly before he began to laugh before he was laughing outrageously. It took a few minutes before he finally calmed down enough to speak, "Who would've thought that the **Shinku no Akuma(The Crimson Devil)** would embrace the idealistic and pacifistic views of his Emperor, it's priceless!" Genbu said with a chuckle sneaking out before he gained a sinister smirk, "Go ahead boys, send him and this pathetic land a message that they won't ever forget. Oh, and uh, don't kill him. Anything else is allowed." Genbu said as his men began to surround Naruto.

Naruto for his part remained glaring at Genbu, not even paying any of the men around him any mind, he didn't know how or when, but he did know that he was going to get his revenge and he was going to make sure that Genbu knew to never, ever, ever, piss off a Demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**With Kaguya-**_

Kaguya sat near a window as she looked outside to the moon. The last few months had been, for a lack of a better word, strange for her. And the main reason for that would be the young samurai that she had met a few days after landing on this planet.

When she had landed, she had immediately went into hiding because she had sensed people coming her way but since she could feel their intent wasn't exactly pure. Sure she could've handled them easily but she was more drained than she thought when she came here so she wanted to rest up for a few days then continue on her search for the fruit of the **Shinju**, but that had all fell through once she met _him._

When she was rested enough, she was going to immediately set out for her search but then sensed him. It was actually kind of weird for her, she had spread out her senses throughout the land and though she had felt some aura's or intentions weren't bad, she had never felt someone's aura be so...warm. It had gotten her curious and she had set out to find who exactly spread out this warmth and what she found was Naruto.

At first when she saw his armor and swords, she was going to just write him off as the typical human who believed in war and was always willing to kill at the slightest provacation which he admitted was most of the time, but then he surprised her by saying he desired peace, just like her.

It had taken a few months, but Kaguya had finally been able to trust Naruto enough to tell him that she was from the stars, and she won't lie, she had expected him to just laugh at her or to call her weird or to even call her her a liar. So it truly came to her surprise when all he did was gain a starry eyed look in his eyes and ask her about her world, which she had told him.

Kaguya will admit that the young samurai had been able to somehow worm his way into her heart without her realizing it. Though she really shouldn't be surprised considering all that Naruto's done for her.

He was able to convince the Emperor of the land to allow her to live close to the castle, give her a young servant named, Aino, that she had also grown close to, and finally he visited her everyday he could, and even send a messenger eagle on the days he couldn't. Kaguya won't lie, she enjoyed Naruto's efforts to be there or around her tremendously.

Which was why she was staring out the window with an uncharateristic worried expression on her face. It had been a full week since she had last seen or heard from the young samurai. At first, she had thought that he was just too busy to do visit her, which she would've understood since he had already explained to her about the conflict between Land of Ancestor's and the Land of That and how Tenji wouldn't allow any of his people to fight or they would suffer death, but when she had finally asked Tenji if he seen Naruto, he had said he hadn't.

In fact, nobody in the Land of Ancestor's had heard from Naruto for an entire week and whether they wanted to show it or not, everyone was beginning to worry for the young samurai. He brings joy and smiles to all the children of the land with his stories and teaching them some non leathal moves.

He helps the elderly with whatever they are unnable to do anymore due to their ages catching up to them. He helps the men look for work or settles disputes between them in whatever way he can as peacefully as he can. And he teaches the women self defense to ward off those drunkards that begin to get a little handsy. Though that also has the backlash of the women of the land throwing themselves at him.

Kaguya frowned at that, but she couldn't understand why, but the thought of Naruto being with another woman nearly makes her see red in anger. Her thoughts are broken when she barely hears a knock at her front door.

"I'll get it Lady Kaguya." Aino called out as Kaguya heard her run to the door to answer it. A few seconds, "AHHHH!"

Kaguya jumps from her seat and instantly head towards to where she heard Aino scream. When she reached the door, she stopped immediately as she saw Aino kneeling over something laying on the floor. From what she could tell, it was a body and it was covered in red liquid. By the smell in the air, it smelt of iron. She knew what that smell was, it was hard not too.

Blood.

She walked closer slowly as she watched her servant try and turn the body over. Kaguya could barely tell what kind of clothes the body, which she could tell was male, wore because of all the blood and dried blood covering it.

Once Aino was finally able to turn the body over, Kaguya's blood froze. Though it was hard to tell because of the blood, she could now tell the hair was of a crimson color and it appeared to be quite long. He was shirtless apparently with many lacerations covering his body, the most prominent one being the diagonal one across his chest and near his neck. The face was bruised and bloodied but still she could recognize it, hell she was just thinking about him a few minutes ago!

It was Naruto.

**End-**

**A/N: Well, there you go! I'll be honest, I didn't really plan any of this out, this was just a spur of the moment thing, I was given permission to do this a few weeks ago but I hadn't actually began to work on it till now, but I kind of like how it came out. It might not seem like it but I do. And as for what bloodlines will Naruto have...well I'll just let that be a surprise.**

**Pairing is of course:**

**NarutoxKaguya(Strictly), as to how I will do that, well you'll all just have to wait to see it.**

**I don't think I have anything else to say, soooo...**

**Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

**Ja-Ne**

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm happy that the first chapter was so well recepted. I'll be honest and say I didn't know what to expect once I posted it, but I guess that's the same for every author on here, right? I mean it's only through the favs, follows, and reviews of all of you that truly lets us authors know that our stories might actually be worth something. But enough of my sentimentality, I want all of you to enjoy the second chapter of this highly inspirated story. Enjoy!**

**Now to respond to a few reviews...**

**dpdj1- Well first of all, thank you for the support and as to who's story, it was Dreaming of the Shattered Dawn and the story was called Rebirth of the Otsutsuki. Great fic.**

**Dumat- Only one way to find out, right?**

**ArtanisRose-Naruto's defending himself would've resulted in a lot of deaths. I won't say how powerful just plain samurai Naruto is but earning the monkier 'Shinku no Akuma' has to account for something, right?**

**Hunter-Hyung-Well, I thought of it this way, Tenji was willing and did give the order to kill his lover, who just happened to of been Kaguya Otsutsuki, in canon when she defended herself, and what made it worse was that I don't even think he questioned it, he just gave the order to kill her. Who's to say he won't do the same to his lead bodyguard/friend?**

**Dreaming of the Shattered Dawn- Well, I'm glad and I eagerly await the next chapter.**

**36Berry72-Thank you, I always try to make the next story more unique than the last.**

**Onimad-You'll just have to continue to read as the only promise I will make is that Kaguya is only to be with Naruto, just as he is with her.**

**Disclaimer-**

**Chapter 2-**

Kaguya felt like she was in a daze. Though she's felt that way for the last few hours since Naruto had shown up at her house, completely covered in blood, with large lacerations on his body and barely breathing.

Once she had seen that the body was Naruto, she had immediately rushed to his side and helped him in any kind of way she could with the help of Aino, who, thankfully, knew a little bit about medical procedures and was able to, finally, stabilize Naruto's condition to where he could be moved.

Considering it was around midnight, they knew they couldn't transport Naruto to the castle. There was a chance of his hastily cleaned would open up, and Aino had made it clear that if that were to happen, there was no way Naruto would survive. It was still a surprise he had lasted as long as he had. Kaguya had attributed it to Naruto's strong will to live.

But she knew his will would only get him so far, Aino had already said as much when she said that if he didn't recieve the right type of medical attention by morning...

Kaguya hadn't needed her to continue when she trailed off, it was quite obvious that the condition Naruto was in was not one many or really any human would survive under normal conditions, and it was only due to his apparently unbreakbable, unshakeable, iron clad will that he's lived as long as he had with his injuries, which if Kaguya was honest, she wasn't all that surprised, well not anymore at least.

She had always felt Naruto's will was strong but to be able to survive whatever had happened to him, just shocked her to her very core at first. She just didn't expect that from a human but here was this human, proving her wrong and shattering whatever previous misconceptions she had about humans when she entered this land. She likened him to a puzzle that she had finally figured she'd never truly be able to understand nor would she try to as if she could, she felt that she would have given into insanity.

As she looked down at Naruto's damaged body, she couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions boiling up within her.

The first of course being anger at how someone could do something like this to him or anyone for that matter. She had never felt so much rage before in her entire life but, here, seeing Naruto in this condition because of something, she wanted vengeance, she wanted to hurt those that dared do this to him, but she wanted to make them suffer first, suffer as apparently he had too.

The next being sorrow at how someone could do this. She couldn't help but question if this was human nature, to cause each other unendless amount of pain and suffering just for the hell of it no matter who they hurt.

Another emotion she was feeling was kind of foreign to her, as she had never felt this before. What she was feeling, was heartbreak. She couldn't help but feel it as she looked down at Naruto's broken, battered, cut up body. The thought of him suffering just nearly tore her to shreds and made her wish to somehow share in his pain, just so he wouldn't have to alone.

Kaguya blinked her eyes a bit as she saw a water drop let hit Naruto's face. She reached up to her face before she wiped her eyes and then pulled her hand back and was shocked to see wetness on her hands.

"Water?" she said softly before she gasped quietly to herself in realization.

She was crying. She was crying tears of sadness. She was crying tears of sadness for a human and not just any human, apparently a human worthy enough for her tears, but that could only happen if she...

"Lady Kaguya, I'm going to try to get some of the castle doctor's here. I know that it's late but I think once they hear the situation, they should be here within the next hour or so." Aino said as she opened the door to Kaguya's room to see the woman sitting next to Naruto's bed with her hand wrapped around hers as she brushes his hair with the other one.

Aino walked closer to Kaguya to put her hand on her shoulder, "He'll be alright, Lady Kaguya." was all she said before left the room and then the house.

Kaguya was looking at Naruto's body with the most serious face that she'd ever had in her entire life. She had decided on what to do.

She was going to save Naruto's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_A Few Minutes Later-_**

Kaguya stood next to Naruto's face with the same serious expression that she'd had when Aino had left. She knew of a way to save Naruto and that way was right in her hands.

In her hands was a strange type of fruit. The fruit itself wasn't was strange but the fact it seemed to give off an aura of power was what was strange. This is the one secret that Kaguya had not told Naruto...at least yet. This was her main reason for even coming to Earth in the first place.

The Chakra Fruit.

From what her people had said, this type of fruit granted immense kind of powers. Powers that the Gods themselves wield. Powers that these humans couldn't even begin to understand, but if they could, she had no doubt that they'd misuse them for their own greedy desires, no matter the cost.

But not Naruto. She could feel it now. Naruto was different than the other human's. Yes he had his faults, oh Kami did he, but unlike the rest, he was willing to admit them and even use them to help others as he had never done anything, at least to her knowledge, for himself. He was always putting others above him, even if they bit him in the ass, he did so without the slightest of hesitation.

Which was why, she was trusting him in taking this burden along with her. This journey that she had set out to do by herself, she was now willing to share with a human, she was putting a lot of trust in this decision, a lot of faith, and somehow she just knew he would exceed her expectations once more. Just like all the other times.

Why would she put so much faith in a human if she didn't have a high opinion of them in the first place? That's quite simple. It's because this human was able to do the unthinkable, something Kaguya had never thought was even possible...

He made her fall in love with him.

She didn't even know when but somehow he had managed to do the impossible, but that was just in his nature apparently and she couldn't help but feel grateful because of it.

Kaguya looked down at the fruit before she grabbed a nearby knife and cut it in half. Half for her and half for him, she thought. She looked at the fruit again in a bit of hesitation before she looked at Naruto once more before her eyes narrowed and she bit into and everything was surrounded in a bright light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_2 Days Later-_**

Naruto groaned as he began to try to open his eyes but the light from the window kept him from doing so.

"Here let me handle that." he heard a voice say. It took a few seconds before he realized that he recognized that voice!

"Kaguya-chan?" Naruto said weakly.

"Aye, I'm here Naruto-kun." Kaguya said. Naruto was finally able to open his eyes and at first, everything was blurry but his vision had finally cleared and he was able to see his woman that had captured his heart but he could tell something was off. The first clear sign being that she wore a cloak that hid her features from him. And the other being that she was facing the other direction, apparently looking at or over something.

Naruto tried to sit up but he felt his body was completely sore from his neck down to his feet and when he looked down, he was able to tell that he was wrapped in bandages across his chest. It took him a few seconds to remember why all of that was.

"Don't." Kaguya said firmly as Naruto had reached to his chest bandages to tear them off of him. He immediately stopped as Kaguya continued, "I had just changed them an hour ago, you are to leave them on there for another two hours or so before you decide to take them off." Kaguya said.

Naruto chuckled slightly before he winced in pain. He looked around before he asked, "Where's Aino-san?" he asked.

"She went to get you more bandages, when you had arrived here, you were in bad shape and the doctors did everything they could to save you. Honestly, I believe it was your refusal to die that truly saved you." Kaguya said.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he looked out the window as he thought about his last week of hell.

After a few minutes, Naruto asked, "How long have I been out?".

"You arrived two days ago and had not gained consciousness till just a few minutes ago." she said.

Naruto didn't respond.

"What happened Naruto?" Kaguya asked.

Naruto didn't respond but he did clench his fists tighter as he thought about what had happened to him. He was so into his memories that he didn't notice Kaguya move over and gently place her hand over his before asking in a softer tone.

"What happened?" she asked.

Naruto sighed before he responded, "The Land of That, they wanted to send the Land of Ancestor's a message, and they picked me to be the deliverer." Naruto said with a little growl.

Kaguya squeezed his hand gently before saying, "Explain." and so Naruto did.

He told her of how he was training in the woods and how one of their top men had come to paid him a visit with over 15 of their warriors and how they used Naruto's code of honor against him to ensure he didn't kill any of them, based on Tenji's damned decreed, about how they had dragged him off into the Land of That and tortured him for days before finally letting him go at the border between both land but not before leaving him with a memory of his time spent there.

With each tale told, Kaguya could feel an unnatural intense heat of anger boiling up inside of her what Naruto had to of gone through. She was even more convinced now than she was two days ago that what she was going to do would be the right choice.

After Naruto finished his story, he clenched his knuckles so hard that blood was beginning to drip from his palms from how hard his fingernails dug into them. He had never felt so weak in his entire life. He was the strongest Samurai in all of the lands but yet in still the one thing that made him so weak was his honor, honor that had gotten him beat up, cut up, and left for dead.

Even still, he swears upon that very honor that the next time he saw Genbu, he was going to kill him...consequences be damned.

Before he could continue to dive into his darker nature thoughts, he felt a hand grab his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Kaguya lowering her head till, to his shock, he felt her lips touch upon his.

His eyes widened slightly before they slowly closed in content. The impromptu kiss lasted all of a few seconds but to Naruto, it had felt like an eternity. But finally Kaguya pulled away from Naruto who kept his eyes closed for another few seconds before he opened them and he was able to see Kaguya clearly, which earned another another gasp of surprise.

Because now that he could see her clearly under the cloak she wore, Naruto could see something about her was different.

Seeing that he had obviously seen her, Kaguya removed the cloak to give him an even clearer view that just threw Naruto for a loop.

The first change that he could see was that her hair had grown longer, now appearing to drag itself across the ground because of its length. Her fingernails had also seen a growth as they were now longer and darker. Her noticeable changer however goes to the two brown horns that stuck out from her head, her eyes which were normally pure white were now pure white with a hint of lavender, and a third eye formed in the centre of her forehead. She wore the same clothes he had first seen her wear all those months ago, but all in all, Naruto still found her to be...

"Beautiful..." he whispered aloud.

Kaguya's eyes widened at that. Once again, it seemed as this human was able to do the impossible again and that's surprise her...again. When she had shown Aino this, the girl had nearly had a heart attack before calming down, but her Naruto took one look at her, and while surprised, still was able to actually call her beautiful.

Completely out of her nature, Kaguya felt a smile appear on her face at Naruto's words, an actual true smile. One that Naruto had strived to get since he had thought he'd seen it a few months back, and just as he did then, he found this smile to be enchanting.

That was before Kaguya remember what she was supposed to be doing, and then realized that she didn't have much time before Aino came back.

Her face turned serious in a heartbeat before she asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun, lemme ask you. If I could help you gain the power to protect these lands, what would you use it for?" Kaguya asked seriously.

Naruto gained a confused expression before he responded, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said, if I could grant you the power, how would you use it?" she asked.

Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds before he responded, "I'd bring it to peace. Whatever way that I could." he said.

"Even if it means becoming the villian?" she asked.

"Even if I must become a true demon and murder every innocent to save it." he said.

"What about your Code of Honor?" she asked.

Naruto paused as he thought about that. The Code of Honor was all that had as he grew up. It was the thing that brought him hope, the thing that made him wake up in the morning and go through the day to day tasks of being alive, in essence, it was the thing that made him the man he was today...but what had it truly done for him lately.

It made him follow an order that was slowly but surely killing the lands. It made him lay down his blades and succumb to the torture of men who would no doubt try again but with another person, and who's to say they wouldn't do the same to a child in their bloody pursuit to a damn lake that has been in the Land of Ancestor's for generations...

Naruto's face turned into one of pure determination, "I would have no honor if I didn't do everything I could to save these lands." Naruto said fiercely.

Kaguya gained a smile at Naruto's declaration before she reached into her robes to pull out the half cut fruit that she had eaten a few days ago, "Then here, eat this, and I guarantee that it shall grant you the power needed to fulfil your wishes." she said as she handed it to Naruto.

He looked at it warily before looking into Kaguya's eyes for a few minutes before he raised it to his mouth and took a bite, surrounding the room in a bright, white light.

**End-**

**A/N: Well, there you go! I know, I know, this chapter was shorter than the last, I had meant to put this one in the first chapter but I was dead tired when I posted it, so I decided to hurry it up and do this before deciding on what to update next. But, be ready because the next chapter will be action packed, I promise. Also, you get to find out what Naruto got from the Chakra fruit.**

**I know most of you believe that this is going to be a Dark!Naruto but let me stop you, it won't be. True, he will do things that plaque him to be the villain but that's because it's for the better cause, it always is. But rest assure, he will be one of the most complicated people in this story as he will do whatever he has too, to save the land, and those he loves.**

**I would write more, but I'm late for my physical therapy, soooo...**

**Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

**Ja-Ne**

**P. S. Anybody feel like Kishimoto stole the Chakra fruit idea from Oda of One Piece?**

**A/N: Hello Again! Well, I really wanted to get this chapter out before I moved onto something else. After leaving it like I did in the last chapter, I couldn't help but want to at least put this out there before I update another of my stories. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

**Now to respond to a few reviews...**

**Wu of Wei: Hmm, you might be right.**

**radeklegia: Well, I'm happy that you think so well of my story. I can only hope to live up to your expectations.**

**Onimad: Yea, I hated that as well. With how Kaguya acted, you wouldn't of expected her to be just a concubine, hate how Kishimoto did that to her. And for how Naruto will die? Well, that'll be revealed in another or two.**

**kazuki2292: I think they came out the same year honestly, I can't remember and I'm to lazy to look it up.**

**Wondering Knight: He couldn't have. The Chakra fruit wasn't revealed until close to the end of the Naruto series and Oda had revealed Devil Fruits at the beginning of the One Piece franchise, but it honestly doesn't matter, it was just curiosity on my part that made me ask.**

**Usagi no Megume: Obrigado Amigo**

**WARNING: There are a few graphic descriptions of death or gore in there. It's not too bad since I didn't want to focus on it too much, but I just wanted to let those that feel uncomfortable with it know now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3:**

**_6 Months Later- Land of That-Woods_**

"Haha, I can't believe those damn bastards still won't go to war with us after all we've done." a man laughed out with his group of 4 bodyguards.

"Yea, I mean you'd expect them to put up some kind of fight, at least. You'd especially think they'd declare war after what we did their head samurai." another said as he laughed with the others.

"Well, it won't matter much longer anyway. From what Suzaku-sama and Genbu-sama said, the higher-ups are getting fed up with waiting on that idiot Tenji to hand over the lake so they might send out a large army to the border and give them an ultimatum. Give up the lake or die." another man said as a dark grin spread across his face. "I hope I get to be apart of that mission." he finished.

"Me too. There are a few women in that land that I'd like to get to know on a more 'intimate' level." the last man said with a lechourous grin.

"Ha! I hear that, I was once able to sample one of them before and let me tell ya. Out of this world." the first man spoke up again. "I mean, she was perfect, down to the core. The only downside was her whining out and crying after I was done with her." he said, getting laughs from the other.

Just then, the four bodyguards tensed up as they saw a cloaked figure ahead of them, they appeared to be facing their direction.

The cloaked person was obviously male and though they couldn't see his eyes since his hood shadowed them, the lower section of his face was shown. The thing that truly made them tense up though was the two blades in his hands. One with a black hilt and the other with a crimson hilt.

"Hey, what are you doing out here this late of night? Don't you know curfew was 3 hours ago?" one of the guards said.

"So that was you, huh?" the figure spoke emotionlessly as they ignored the guards's words. "Do you know the type of trauma you put that woman through?" he said again.

"Eh? What the hell are you talking about?" the first guard said as he felt like the man was talking to him.

"The woman you said that you 'sampled'. Don't you know what kind of trauma you put her through with your actions?" the man said just as emotionless as he had a moment ago.

"Pfft. What the hell would I care about some dumb bitch that should just know when to spread her legs when a man tells her too." the first man said as the other bodyguards chuckle.

The cloaked man seemed to have paused for a minute before he responded, "...I see. If you truly believe that then it is what I feared." the man said as he took a step towards the bodyguards which made them tense up even more.

"Hey! Stay right there, we didn't tell you to move! And what the hell are you talking about 'it is what you feared'?" the first man shouted out again.

The cloaked man ignored him as he continued to speak while taking slow steps towards the bodyguards, "It seems as if the people of Land of That are far beyond saving. Far beyond redemption. This land is forced to continue to shed more blood and suffering in those that they belive to 'weak'." the man said as he continued to walk towards them.

"Hey! Dammit, didn't you hear me, asshole?! I said to stay where you are!" the first one shouted as he began to sweat while the others felt a tremble go up their spines. Now that this guy was closer than he was, they could feel something was off with him, they just didn't know what.

And there was nothing scarier than the unknown.

"I had at first thought that maybe, someone in this land would have just a little bit of redeeming qualities and maybe there is but I will not allow these lands to continue to risk it. I have taken a vow to always protect this land, to stop the wars, to finally bring it to peace. And whether I will have to take it to the extremes to do so, I will. I will no longer listen to the talk of a man who has not experienced the suffering of his people, but instead I will listen to the people but only for a time till they decide to ignore the suffering of their land." the man said as he continued to walk towards them while ignoring the bodyguard's warnings.

"Alright, asshole, I tried to warn you but now you've done pissed me off! Men, arrows at the ready!" the man said as he raised his bow and took out an arrow and waited till he heard the drawstring of his men...till he realized that he hadn't heard a thing.

The bodyguard hesitantly turned around and was shocked and horrified at the fact that instead of his men with their bows and arrows, he instead found his men in some kind of sand construct that seemed to be levitating off of the ground with only their eyes being able to be seen as they were frozen in fear.

The bodyguard looked at them for a few seconds before he turned around and began raising his bow back up, "What the hell have you done to them, you fr-GAH!" he was stopped dead as he turned around, only to end up in the man's grasp which as soon as he felt the man's throat, he tightened it.

"I am allowing them to be the examples of what the Land of That is to face, very soon. I am allowing them to show you the future that the Land of That has placed upon themselves, a future that entails of their destruction at the hands of the wronged, at the hands of an avenger, at the hands of a Demon." the man growled out.

"Watch and maybe even you shall be amazed at just how badly the conseguences of your actions will be." the man said to the choking guard as he turned his attention to his men as 3 things happened all at once.

The first guard covered in sand, seemed to implode on itself as the sand all at once crushed the man within, which as a result, caused a fountain of blood to burst out all around the area, covering everything in crimson liquid...except the cloaked man, who used the guard in his grasp to shield himself.

"That's 1." he said, still emotionlessly.

The second guard covered in sand, tried to struggle his way out of it but as soon as he did, the sand seemed to tighten even more to an almost bone crushing squeeze which made him give up his struggle and settle on pleading the man to release him with his eyes but he was only met with a blank stare. His sand construct suddenly was engulfed in what appeared to be black flames, it didn't take long for the night area to be engulfed with his muffled screams of pain but just as suddenly as the flames appeared, they disappeared as well.

The first guard felt even sicker than his last man's death as he looked at the result, the second guard's body was covered in 3rd degree burns and one of eye sockets seemed to either popped or melted due to the extreme heat but somehow he seemed to still be hanging on to his life, if barely, but there was another problem. The entire sand he was covered in was now all glass.

The man raised his other arm to him, "Begone." was all he said as what looked like large wind blades blew from his hand and hit the glass before it all just fell to the ground in pieces.

"And now for the finale." he said as he turned his attention to the last guard covered in sand, who by this point was crying tears of fear as he witnessed this...this...demon kill his comrades by supernatural powers.

The man took notice of the tears before he spoke, "Do you fear death?" he asked to which the man muffled out a yes, "Do you fear me?" he asked again which resulted in another confirmation. "Then I have my messenger." he said as the sand covering the last guard suddenly dropped away, dropping him to the ground. "You are free to go." he spoke, the guard looked at him in fear and confusion but stood back to his feet nonetheless to try and escape this execution.

"But before you do, I want you to deliver something to your higher-ups, a word of warning." he said before the guard could run a way. "I want you to tell them that the Land of That's destruction is imminent, that the Demon has returned." he said before turned his attention back to the blue in the face guard he held in his grasp, "Now, what will I do with you?" he spoke before he gained an idea, "Well, I know how to start, how about you experience what that woman went through, through her eyes, **Tsukuyomi**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_A Few Days Later-_**

"I will not stand for your lies, Tenji-sama!" screamed a man with long brown hair and small black eyes. He wore formal clothing that made him seem as if he was someone of high status. This man was Suzaku, minister of the Land of That.

"I'm not lying! I've already told you that I made a decree that anyone from my land that attacks yours is to be executed immediately!" Tenji shouted back.

"Well if that's true then why have I have over 50 bodyguard patrols killed with only one survivor that delivers the same message every time, 'The Demon has Returned'?!" Suzaku yelled back.

"I don't know! The only person I know that has that monkier was my head bodyguard and samurai, Naruto. But Naruto disappeared months ago, no one's seen him since and the abilities your men have said their attacker possesses is something Naruto's never been seen having!" Tenji yelled as he rubbed his temples to alleviate some of the headache this meeting generated. His morning had started off well before he was told that Suzaku was there for an impromptu meeting and it hadn't taken long before the minister had began to accuse Tenji of having his men attack those of the Land of That with what sounded like Godlike powers, powers that are far from the realm of man having. This same argument had been going on for what felt like days but in reality had only been 2 hours.

"Heh, yea right. I don't know what's going on but you had better believe that the higher ups are this close to declaring war based on the actions of the Land of Ancestor's." Suzaku said before stormed out of the room with his bodyguards close by.

Tenji sighed in frustration and for not the first time lately as problems just keep appearing out of nowhere at random, and it all started 6 months ago when his friend/bodyguard had went missing.

He didn't know much about what was going on because everything with the Land of That's problem with wanting to take their lake was still relatively new so he was forced to focus his attention, mainly on that issue. It wasn't until Kaguya had came to ask where Naruto was that he even realized his friend was missing. At first, he thought his friend was just blowing off steam by training in the woods because sometime, he'd train for a few days in the woods and then come back to his senses but then a week had passed and still no sign of him.

He had sent out a few troops through the woods to find him but all they found was his gear which he would never travel anywhere without, so he had questioned the head minister of the Land of That to his location but he had said he didn't know anything about Naruto's whereabouts but something told Tenji he knew more than he was letting on.

Then before Tenji realized, a week had turned into a month and then a month had turned into 2 then 3 and now here he was 6 months later and he still hadn't heard anything containing to his friend's whereabouts.

Before Tenji could continue his train of thoughts, a voice broke through the silent room.

"A ryo for your thoughts?" he heard and as he looked up, his eyes widened in shock.

Standing not more than 30 feet away from him was Naruto. He looked about the same as far as he could see since Naruto was wearing a cloak that shielded most of the upper portion of his face but the lower portion was still see able.

"Naruto-kun?" Tenji asked/whispered in shock.

Naruto smirked in a way that told Tenji it was him as he spoke, "Did you expect anyone else?"

Tenji finally snapped out his daze as he asked, "Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for months?" he asked.

Naruto's smirk stayed in place as he answered, "Where I've been isn't important. It's what I've been doing that is." Naruto said.

Tenji looked at confusedly before he asked, "And what have you been doing?" he asked.

"I've been training." Naruto said excitedly.

Tenji gained an even more confused expression, "Training? For 6 months? What kind of training required you to disappear without letting anyone know of your whereabouts?" he asked.

Naruto grinned in a way that made Tenji a little unnerved before his answer shocked him, "I've been training in war tactics." Naruto said.

Tenji looked at Naruto in shock before a thought hit him before he took a step back, "It was you...You've been the one killing the men in the Land of That." he said in horror.

Naruto kept his grin in place as answer.

Tenji began to shake in anger, "How could you do that?! I told you not to attack any of the men from the Land of That! How could you go against a direct order?!" Tenji shouted in anger.

For the first time since Naruto had appeared, his grin slipped of his face as he responded, "Because those men needed to be brought to justice. What they were doing to the land was something I could ignore no longer." Naruto said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tenji yelled.

"They were bringing endlessness pain and suffering to all the lands around it. They bullied their way to taking others possessions and land. They raped and pillaged whatever village stood up against them. They did whatever they wanted to whoever they wanted without remorse or any signs of stopping. They needed to be stopped before they had decided to do the same to the Land of Ancestor's." Naruto spoke again.

Tenji growled before he roared, "And why did you decide that you have to be the one to do it?!"

"Because you proved your incompetence in being able to do what was right." came the reply.

Tenji eyes popped open at the answer as looked at his friend in surprise.

"For about a year now, the Land of That has repeatedly tried to somehow use their usual tactics in order to get our lake that has been here for generations on top of generations. You've managed to keep them from using their most barbaric of tactics but it is also quite obvious it won't be long before they decide to do things their way which will result in the destruction of the Land of Ancestor's but instead of taking the necessary measurements to ensure the Land of That's survival, you made a decree that anyone from our land that attacks anyone from theirs is to be put to death." Naruto said stoically.

"What was my other choice? Fight? That would only serve in more deaths." Tenji said.

"Deaths that could help us secure the continued survival of the Land of That." Naruto countered. "And I can promise you, that there are more people out there that are willing to give their lives for their home than you think. You may believe yourself to be protecting them but in reality all your doing is condemning them." Naruto said.

Tenji stayed silent as he thought on Naruto's words. Had he really been hurting his land more than he was saving it? Thoughts like those were rolling around in his head as he frown in thought.

"But don't worry, you don't have to think about things like that anymore." Naruto said, breaking Tenji from his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly, he didn't know why but he was beginning to grow a bit uneasy now.

"Because, I'm going to take care of everything." Naruto said.

Tenji looked confused before he realized what Naruto meant, "No, no Naruto. My order for peace still stands." Tenji said firmly.

Naruto didn't respond for a few minutes, "I'm sorry you feel that way Tenji but there is nothing you can do to stop me." Naruto said as he turned around and began heading towards the door.

"Naruto, stop." Tenji said firmly but Naruto ignored him, "Naruto, I said stop." Tenji said but was once again ignored. "Naruto, I command you to stop." Naruto paused for about a second before he continued, "Naruto, stop or I'll shoot." Tenji threatened.

Naruto spared a glance behind him to see Tenji now had a bow with an arrow in its drawstring as glared at Naruto.

Naruto turned back around and said, "Do what you have to and I'll do what I have to."

Tenji grit his teeth before he closed his eyes and released the arrow. Everything was silent for a few seconds, after not hearing anything for a few seconds, Tenji opened his eyes to a shocking sight.

The arrow had made it to Naruto but the arrow didn't touch him, in fact the arrow seemed to be floating in the sky just a few inches away from Naruto's back.

"I guess you made your choice...That's good, because you just helped me make mine." Naruto said before he raised his left arm to without looking at Tenji and muttered, "**Banshō Ten'in**" and what looked like a black pole dropped from his right hand.

Suddenly Tenji felt an overwhelming force pick him and he suddenly found himself speeding towards Naruto, who as soon as Tenji got within distance, turned around quickly and stabbed Tenji through the chest with the black pole.

Tenji's eyes widened in pain and surprise before he spit out blood, some of it landing on Naruto's cloak and hands, but he seemed to be unfazed by it.

"If it's any consolation, I was never going to kill you, but if you had of continued the path you were on, you would've gotten in our way, somehow, even if it would have been minor, and we are truly trying to bring peace to these lands, but you can't have peace without spilling blood, even if its those you consider you consider your friends." Naruto said as he saw the light fading from his friend's eyes as he gently laid him on the ground. Once he was there, Naruto could easily see that his friend had breathed his last breath as he used his hand to close his eyes, one last time. "Forgive me, old friend." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Naruto didn't know how long he had been like that but when he finally was able to stand back to his full height, he spoke without turning his head, "Trap all those in the Land of Ancestor's in the tree till I'm done. I don't want any of them in my way." Naruto said to what seemed like no one.

"Yes, Naruto-koi...and I'm sorry for your loss." Kaguya said as she appeared out of nowhere right beside him as she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't matter, I promised that I would protect these lands and let nobody stand in my way." Naruto said but she could sense it still bothered him, so she changed the topic.

"Are you going to reveal yourself out there?" she asked.

Instead of answering Naruto pulled his cloak off to show his answer. Naruto had seemed to change as well after eating the fruit. He seemed to have grown taller, his long hair had now seemed to spiky up to his mid-back length. He had small demon like horns that grew on either side of his forehead. Another change is his eyes, instead of his crystal blue eyes that seemed to remind people of the ocean, they were now a ripple-like pattern that spreads over the eyeball with 6 tomoe surrounding the middle. He was still wearing his black and red samurai armor with the black mesh armor underneath with black ninja sandals. He also still had his swords on his waists.

"It's time I end this."

**End-**

**A/N: Well, there you go! I know I had said that this chapter would be full of action but then I realized...only Naruto and Kaguya have chakra, there would be no challenge. Especially with the kind of powers they have which I think should be obvious by now. I mean, when Kaguya faced Naruto and Sasuke(Two people who have chakra), she was still kicking their asses for a while, and now Naruto's about to fight civilian warriors? It'd be an insult if he had trouble with them, so I decided to do another prep-up chapter and this is what I came up with. Be ready next chapter because there will be a lot of time-skips.**

**And for those wondering, yes, I gave Naruto, Sasuke's Rinnegan because honestly with the 6 tomoe in it, I would've thought it was stronger than the regular Rinnegan which Hagoromo will inherit. And yes, it has Mangekyou abilities because right now there is no Sharingan so I just decided to roll with it, but don't worry, when Naruto reincarnates, he won't have all of his abilities, I may give him one or two but definitely not all, that'd be Godlike and I don't do those fics...not on purpose anyway. But he will gain them all back eventually.**

**I don't think I have anything else to say, soooo...**

**Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

**Ja-Ne**


End file.
